the_blacklistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Isabella Rossellini
'''Isabella Rossellini '''ist eine italienische TV- und Filmschauspielerin. Leben SIe ist am 18. Juni 1952 in Rom geboren. Isabella Rossellini ist die Tochter der Schauspielerin Ingrid Bergman und des Regisseurs Roberto Rossellini. Sie hat zwei Geschwister, einen älteren Bruder, Roberto Ingmar, und die Zwillingsschwester Isotta, außerdem eine Halbschwester, Pia Lindström (die Tochter von Ingrid Bergman mit Petter Lindström). Als Isabella Rossellini fünf Jahre alt war, trennten sich ihre Eltern. Sie wuchs bei einem Kindermädchen auf, in einer Wohnung in Rom, direkt gegenüber dem Appartement von Roberto Rossellini. Isabella litt an Skoliose und musste daher langwierige und schmerzhafte Behandlungen über sich ergehen lassen. Sie begann als Modedesignerin und Journalistin, sie arbeitete damals überwiegend in New York. Von 1979 bis 1983 war Isabella Rossellini mit dem Regisseur Martin Scorsese verheiratet, später mit dem Model Jonathan Wiedemann. Sie pflegte zudem längere Beziehungen mit David Lynch und Gary Oldman. Sie hat zwei Kinder. Karriere Von 1982 bis 1993 war sie Model für die französische Kosmetikfirma Lancôme, mit der es 1994 zu Auseinandersetzungen kam. Ihr Vertrag wurde nicht verlängert, nach Ansicht der Firma war sie bereits zu alt. Seitdem produziert Isabella Rossellini ihre eigene Kosmetikserie. Ihr Schauspieldebüt gab sie 1976 an der Seite ihrer Mutter in Vincente Minnellis A Matter Of Time. Danach spielte sie in Filmen von Norman Mailer, Robert Zemeckis, Joel Schumacher, John Schlesinger, Peter Weir, Abel Ferrara und Peter Greenaway. Nach ihren Anfängen mit italienischen Komödien wurde Isabella Rossellini vor allem durch die von David Lynch gedrehten Filme Blue Velvet und Wild at Heart – Die Geschichte von Sailor und Lula international bekannt. In Blue Velvet spielte sie die misshandelte Nachtclubsängerin Dorothy Vallens. In dem Lied A Marriage Made In Heaven der Gruppe Tindersticks ist sie als Sängerin zu hören. 2005 drehte sie mit dem Experimentalfilmer Guy Maddin den Kurzfilm My Dad is 100 Years Old, eine Hommage an ihren Vater Roberto Rossellini. Ihr Regiedebüt Green Porno präsentierte sie auf der Berlinale 2008: Acht comic-ähnliche Kurzfilm-Episoden stellen das Sexualleben von Regenwürmern, Libellen, Schnecken, Bienen oder Gottesanbeterinnen dar. Isabella Rossellini spielte dabei zahlreiche Tiere selbst, u. a. eine Schnecke und ein Spinnenmännchen. Bei der Berlinale 2011 übernahm sie den Vorsitz der Internationalen Jury, die dem iranischen Beitrag Nader und Simin – Eine Trennung, den Hauptpreis zusprach. 2013 erhielt sie auf der 63. Berlinale die Berlinale Kamera. Filmografie *1976: Nur eine Frage der Zeit *1979: Die Wiese (Il prato) *1980: Tele Vaticano - Das Auge des Papstes (Il pap’occhio) *1985: White Nights – Die Nacht der Entscheidung *1986: Blue Velvet; Regie: David Lynch *1987: Siesta; Regie: Mary Lambert *1987: Harte Männer tanzen nicht *1989: Rotkäppchen (Red Riding Hood); Regie: Adam Brooks *1989: Seitensprünge (Cousins); Regie: Joel Schumacher *1990: Wild at Heart – Die Geschichte von Sailor und Lula (Wild at Heart); Regie: David Lynch *1990: Der kleine Tod der feinen Damen (Dames galantes); Regie: Jean-Charles Tacchella *1991: Man liebt nur zweimal (Lies of the Twins) *1992: Der Tod steht ihr gut (Death Becomes Her); Regie: Robert Zemeckis *1993: Fearless – Jenseits der Angst (Fearless); Regie: Peter Weir *1993: … und der Himmel steht still (The Innocent); Regie: John Schlesinger *1994: Wyatt Earp – Das Leben einer Legende; Regie: Lawrence Kasdan *1994: Ludwig van B. – Meine unsterbliche Geliebte (Immortal Beloved); Regie: Bernard Rose *1996: Das Verbrechen des Jahrhunderts *1996: Big Night *1996: Das Begräbnis (The Funeral); Regie: Abel Ferrara *1997: Die Abenteuer des Odysseus *1998: Kalmans Geheimnis *1998: Merlin2000: Don Quixote *2002: Imperium – Zwei Welten prallen aufeinander (Empire) *2002: Napoleon (Napoléon) *2002: Sex für Anfänger (Roger Dodger) *2003: The Saddest Music in the World *2004–2005: Alias – Die Agentin *2004: Earthsea – Die Saga von Erdsee (Legend of Earthsea) *2005: Das Fest des Ziegenbocks (La Fiesta Del Chivo) *2006: Kaltes Blut – Auf den Spuren von Truman Capote (Infamous) *2008: Green Porno *2008: Zufällig verheiratet (The Accidental Husband) *2008: Infiziert (Infected) *2008: Two Lovers *2009: Das Phantom *2010: Seduce Me *2010: Die Einsamkeit der Primzahlen *2011: Late Bloomers *2011: Keyhole; Regie: Guy Maddin *2011: Huhn mit Pflaumen (Poulet aux Prunes) *2013: Mammas *2013: Enemy Gastauftritte *1996: Friends "The One with Frank Jr." - Staffel 3, Episode 5 *2007: 30 Rock - Staffel 1, Episode 12, 13 *2013: The Blacklist "Der Freelancer (Nr. 145)" - Staffel 1, Episode 2 en:Isabella Rossellini es:Isabella Rossellini Kategorie:Schauspieler